Where are you, Sakura?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tomoyo wants to spend Christmas with the one with she loves. So after setting everything up, she gives Sakura a call. However, due to heavy traffic and the snowy weather, Tomoyo begins to doubt that she'll make it. Or will she? One shot and Yuri.


**Where are you, Sakura?**

**Pairing: Sakura x Tomoyo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm a little early for this, but who says it's too early to write a simple Christmas story for this month, huh? Just thought i'd get some people into the Christmas spirit, you know? Because I am! Hehe! Anyway, this is just a one shot, everyone. Oh and let's just say that my current story is a prequel to this one, since I want to write a Christmas story. So please, enjoy the story.**

At the mansion one late afternoon, snow begins to fall. It covers the entire streets, roofs of houses and some cars that are standing outside. There, inside the mansion, it's filled with Christmas decorations that are so neat you couldn't even choose which one to look at. But in one room, a dark haired 19-year-old girl is getting her own decorations ready for a certain someone and is setting it up to spend the Christmas with. Tomoyo Daidouji had been planning this for a long time. Even her mother, who is very busy at the moment, had approved this. She had left for a Christmas trip tonight, so Tomoyo had to spend the Christmas alone with her girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. For her, it really isn't all that bad if you're the one who comes from a rich family.

Once her maid places the last cup on the table, she goes up to her mistress and bows respectively. Tomoyo nods and lets her maid go for now. Feeling very accomplished, she goes up to the phone and dials Sakura's number.

_Ring! Ring! Click!_

_"Hello? Kinomoto Residence?" _a familiar voice says.

"Hey, sweetie," Tomoyo says. "How are you doing?"

_"Oh, doing just fine," _Sakura replies. _"How about you?"_

"The same. Hey, are you on your way yet? I got everything set up."

_"Yes. In fact, I'm heading over there right now. I'll see you in about . . . 20 minutes or so?"_

"Okay, but be careful. I heard that the traffic is really bad at this time. You should've left a little early."

_"I'm sorry. My father and my brother were sorta busy with some stuff ourselves, so it took a while for us to get it done," _Sakura admits.

"Okay," Tomoyo says. "To make up for it, help me bake some Christmas cookies when you get here."

_"Oh, boy! Really!? Thanks a lot, Tomoyo-chan!"_

The dark haired girl softly giggles at this. "Oh, you just never get over your fond of sweets, have you, dear?"

_"Apparently not!" _Sakura jokes. _"Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm leaving right now."_

"Alright. See you later." She hangs up the phone and observes what she had set up in her room. There is a large wreath hanging on her door, some dinner on the table along with tea, and of course, her own Christmas tree in the corner, lit up with yellow lights. Tomoyo smiles at the well decorated tree and picks up the last ornament from the table. It is a small picture of her and Sakura during their Christmas last year and they were standing together in front of her tree with arms linked to each other. Tomoyo blushes deeply as she gazes at the picture with a smile. She can clearly remember that time when Sakura was embarrassed, but willing to do it since they were a couple.

****Flashback****

_"Um, are you sure about this Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, looking a little nervous. _

_The maid had been given Tomoyo's camera and was standing in front of them with a smile on her face._

_"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, cheerfully. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm right here beside you!" She linked her arms around her lover. _

_"B-but don't you think this is . . . a little awkward with us linked like this?" _

_Tomoyo pouted. "Mou~ I want this to be our special Christmas moment. We're a couple now, aren't we?"_

_"Um . . . yes."_

_"So . . . can't we spend it as lovers? I mean, it's been about 3 years since we had confessed, right?"_

_"Right. You are right about that." Sakura blushed at this._

_Tomoyo smiled. "Then, you have nothing to worry about. We've done this before, so be cool with it."_

_Sakura smiled back. "Of course." She kisses her on the forehead. "Sure. I'm cool with it. Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."_

_And with that, they stood by each other with arms linked while the maid takes the picture._

****End of Flashback****

"Sakura-chan, you're so silly," Tomoyo says to herself. She is happy that they had took that picture to make it a wonderful Christmas memory they would never forget. She's sure that this year will be the same. She looks out the window to notice that it's snowing slightly harder than before and it's getting dark out. It's been about 5 minutes since the phone call, so she sighs softly as she says, "Sakura-chan, I hope you can make it. I want this to be our best Christmas ever, just like last year."

She just smiles as she hangs up the ornament and goes downstairs to prepare some more tea.

* * *

Back outside, Sakura is waiting outside for the bus to arrive when she notices a lot more snow coming down than before. She adjusts her jacket as she looks at her watch. It says 6:50 and she had left 5 minutes from the house. She and Tomoyo had promised to meet up at 7:00 to 7:30, but Sakura is wondering if she'll ever make it to Tomoyo's mansion in time.

"No," Sakura says to herself. "I shouldn't think about those things. I promised Tomoyo-chan that I'm gonna be there at her mansion no matter what. This is our special Christmas time together. And I can't let that get ruined because of some snow storm. I'll make it! I just know it!"

And so she waits outside while the snow continues to fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo just finished the second batch of tea when she comes across some scraps of paper on the table with scissors and glue. There are even wrappers and bows on there as well. It makes Tomoyo remember the time when she and Sakura used to wrap some presents together to give to their friends at high school.

****Flashback****

_"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, looking up at her friend. "Are you doing this right?"_

_Sakura had just wrapped her first gift, but the wrapping didn't turn out too well. Most of the corners were sticking out from it's sides and the bow wasn't even tied the right way. Sakura just put her head on the table as she groaned._

_"This is impossible!" she complains. "You know I'm no good at wrapping presents!"_

_Tomoyo giggled. "Well, would you like me to show you how? It's quite easy actually."_

_"For you it is," Sakura said. _

_"No, really," Tomoyo said as she went over next to her lover. "It's simple." She takes the box and puts it on top of the wrapping paper while the box is upside down. Then, carefully and accurately, she began to fold the paper horizontally, folding each side over each other. She then taped them up and folds the corners to make them look like triangles. Once those are taped up, she takes the ribbon and ties it perfectly on the box. _

_"That's amazing, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's like you've got the magic touch!"_

_Tomoyo giggled again. "No, no. I leaned this from my mom. She's a really good gift wrapper."_

_"That's neat. I wish I could wrap like that."_

_"You will. Hey, you want to practice Christmas wrapping after we wrap up our friend's gifts?"_

_"I'd love to!"_

_"Great. We just have two more gifts to wrap up, so this will be our starting point."_

_"Got it."_

****End of Flashback****

Tomoyo smiles at the memory. Sakura did get better at wrapping later on as the years passed by because of Tomoyo's help. In fact, all the way through high school, did Sakura get better at the gift wrapping. Tomoyo sure hopes that Sakura comes over with a neatly wrapped gift.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" Tomoyo says as she looks around for the phone. "It's been a half an hour and she still hasn't shown up." She quickly dials her number. "Oh, I hope she didn't hit the traffic like I warned her."

There were a few rings until it went into voicemail.

"Huh? That's strange," Tomoyo raises an eyebrow as she dials the number again. "I thought she always has her cell phone with her. What's the deal?"

The phone rings until it goes to voicemail once again. Tomoyo sighs heavily and decides to give up for a while.

"I bet she hit the traffic," she says as she sits down and rests her head on her arms. "What a big mistake of inviting her to this private Christmas party." She really wanted this year to be special and had worked so hard to get everything ready with her maid's help, of course. They've been celebrating Christmas together since they became a couple.

"I still remember our promise we had made when we last celebrated Christmas."

****Flashback****

_Sakura and Tomoyo just finished some Christmas cookies that they had made together earlier and are now going to bed in Tomoyo's room. Once they got changed, they headed to the huge bed and snuggle up next to each other. _

_"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered as she turned off the light._

_"Yes?" Sakura asked._

_"I was thinking . . . is it possible for us to get married?"_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, we've been together since high school, right? And we've done pretty much many things that we could think of. So . . . I thought if it's proper for us to get married."_

_Sakura thought about it for a bit as she frowns while looking away. "Are you . . . sure?"_

_"Why not? Don't you love me?" Tomoyo takes Sakura's hands in her own._

_"I do."_

_"And I love you, too. So . . . promise me that someday . . . let us get married."_

_Sakura nods and smiles. "Okay. I promise."_

_And so, the two lean in and passionately kiss to fulfill their promise."_

****End of Flashback****

"I know it's just a year ago, but I wonder if one of us is gonna keep that promise," Tomoyo whispers to herself. "I'm still not really sure if that's possible. We're both girls, so how can anyone accept our relationship?" It's not that she wanted to keep the promise, but she's still having doubts about them marrying. She didn't want to break the promise either.

"Sakura-chan . . . where are you?" Tomoyo is close to tears. "I'm getting really worried now."

As she looks out the window, she notices that the snow storm had already started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura had successfully got a bus, however, due to the storm, the bus had to drive really slowly in order for it not to get into any accidents. Sakura had tried calling Tomoyo earlier, but it's so cold that she couldn't really use it, otherwise her hand would freeze quickly. Now that she got on the bus, she tries contacting Tomoyo. But as soon as she does, she feels the bus jerk around, possibly that it had hit the ice on the road and is now sliding over to a huge snow pile. When the bus stops, it is unable to pull back from the huge snow pile. Sakura knew one thing for sure: she and some other passengers are trapped!

* * *

"Excuse me?" a maid says. "Wake up, miss."

Tomoyo lifts up her head to notice her maid standing before her. "Yes?"

"Is there anything I can do? Warm you up? Make you hot cocoa?"

Tomoyo shakes her head. "No, thank you. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer." She sits up and looks at her maid. "By the way, how long has it been?"

"It's been an hour and a half, ma'am."

"Oh . . . okay." Tomoyo says as she puts her head back down on her arms. "Thank you."

The maid looks at her worriedly before taking her leave.

"Sakura-chan . . ." the black haired girl whispers as she chokes a sob. "I really hope you're okay. I don't want to lose you because of this snow storm."

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus is still on the pile of snow. Fortunately, however, the bus driver had called a tow truck earlier and all of them are waiting for it to arrive. Sakura looks over a her small gift she had been holding for a while since waiting for the bus. It's small, but it holds something very special inside. She hopes that her lover will like it and accept it. Sakura clutches the gift in her chest as she whispers, _Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'm almost here._

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Tomoyo is starting to think that Sakura will never make it. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she sits up from the table and wipes one of them off. Glancing at the clock, it now says, 8:45.

"It's late," she whispers. "I guess it's not possible for Sakura-chan to make it after all."

_Ding dong!_

"Or maybe not!" Tomoyo brightens as she rushes over to the front door and quickly opens it. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad . . . oh."

"My deepest apologies, ma'am," a young man says while holding a small package. "But it seems that your friend isn't here yet. I got your package though. Just sign here, please."

"Okay." Tomoyo says softly as she signs the paper on the clipboard.

"Thank you," the man says, smiling. "Sorry it took so long to deliver it. That's a bad storm, isn't it?"

"Yes. . . . it is," Tomoyo whispers while turning away.

"Well, Merry Christmas." With that, he's gone in a flash.

As Tomoyo closes the door, she examines the box she's holding. "I got this just for Sakura-chan for Christmas. We're going to exchange gifts as well, but since she's not coming, it's not even worth it anymore." Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I want to see her. I want to celebrate Christmas with her once more. But *sniff* she's not coming. She won't come at all. And it's all my fault for asking her to come over. I'm so pathetic." It's not like it's the end of the world or anything, but all Tomoyo wanted was to spend Christmas with the one she loves. With Sakura's long delay, Tomoyo believes that it's impossible for her to come. "I guess I'll just have to clean everything up and go to bed."

But before she could do anything, the door bell rings again.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she mutters as she walks up to the door. "Yes?" But when she opens it, her eyes widen at someone familiar.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says, smiling weakly. She is covered in snow, mostly from the head to the shoulders to the legs. She looked like she is freezing from the intense cold already. "Sorry I'm late. The bus had slipped on some ice and we were stuck here for quite a while. But fortunately, the driver had called a tow truck and towed us out. So, here I am."

Tomoyo's eyes were shaking from the tears that are threatening to come out. She is so speechless at the fact that Sakura had finally come when she is starting to have doubts about it.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

The dark-haired girl plunges against Sakura's chest and begins to cry.

"Sakura-chan!" she sobs. "Sakura-chan! I . . . I can't believe you . . . came. I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy, too."

Tomoyo looks up at her lover with tears still falling freely from her eyes. "I was so worried about you! I thought you were never coming and maybe gotten into some kind of trouble! But you finally came!" She chokes a sob. "You finally came!"

Sakura smiles as she strokes Tomoyo's hair. "Of course I came. I would never leave you, right?"

Tomoyo just nods.

"So there's nothing to worry about now. I'm right here, Tomoyo-chan."

The black-haired girl wipes the tears and tries to smile. "You're right. Hey, I've got everything set up for dinner and desert! Oh, we could make the Christmas cookies tomorrow."

"That's fine," Sakura replies. "Anyway, let's get started."

* * *

After a while, both of them had finished dinner and Tomoyo's chocolate cake that she had made herself. And finally the moment they had been waiting for: unwrapping gifts. Tomoyo hands Sakura her gift. The tan haired girl unwraps it and inside is a neat navy-blue scarf.

"Tomoyo-chan . . ." Sakura gasps.

"You like it?" the dark-haired girl says giggling. "I actually knitted this myself. It took a while since Thanksgiving, but I finally finished a couple days before Christmas."

"This is lovely! Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gives her lover a big hug. "This is the best gift ever!"

"I'm glad you like it," Tomyo laughs.

After putting the gift aside, Sakura presents her gift.

"Oh, you actually did it right this time," Tomoyo teases.

"Yes, well . . ." Sakura laughs nervously. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

Tomoyo nods as she takes the box and unwraps it, revealing a small blue box. Tomoyo's mouth stays open as she carefully opens the lid. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring, sparkling at Tomoyo's eyes. She is at a complete loss for words, puts her hand up to her mouth and looks up at her lover. Sakura just smiles, takes the box and drops down to one knee.

"Remember a year ago we made that promise?" Sakura says. "Well, I decided to keep that promise." She takes the ring out of the box and gently takes Tomoyo's hand. "You've been always a great friend to me. We had shared so many wonderful adventures together and had always put a smile on my face. You never stopped caring and always been by my side, even as lovers. So now . . . Tomoyo Daidouji . . . will you marry me?"

Happy tears fall from the dark-haired girl's eyes as she allows Sakura to insert the ring into her ring finger. She happily examines it for a bit before turning to her lover.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan! Yes!" Tomoyo tackles Sakura into a hug and kisses her as thanks. Sakura happily returns the kiss and both of them are on the floor, continuing to kiss until they pull apart to catch their breath.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispers.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispers back.

From then on, in their hearts, this is the best Christmas no one will ever forget.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know. I should've wrote this beforehand, but I couldn't help it. After all, Christmas season is coming, so why not write a little Christmas story. Hope you all enjoyed it. So, now I'm gonna continue to write the prequel, which is "True Friends to True Love". Oh, one more thing. Faith Hill's "Where are you Christmas?" got me into devoting this story. It's a really good song. :)**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
